


My girlfriend is a werewolf

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Owls in training [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, Lilith is a werewolf, Romance, Werewolf Amity, belos is a werewolf, gus is a wizard, luz is human, modern setting with magic, witch willow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Luz Clawthorne the sheltered adopted daughter of eda, has a life changing experience when she helps a green wolf from a trap
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney
Series: Owls in training [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895869
Comments: 43
Kudos: 188





	1. Welcome to my life

**Author's Note:**

> Okay ready ,set , go!
> 
> Keep in mind the town is called the boiling isles 
> 
> Luz isn’t much of a people person

It was that time of year again, leafs were falling and the cool crisp air was flowing in the town of the boiling isles.  
While Citizens were preparing for the fall festival , a young girl was having the horrible afternoon.

“Mom it stinks! Fall is here and I have to start college. “ The Young 19 year old complaints.

“Come on luz, don’t you want to be More successful Than me.” Eda replies trying to help her daughter unpack her new clothes and supplies for school.

..well technically she wasn’t her daughter, Luz was her best friend camila’s kid ,but she had a horrible car accident Going to work ( she didn’t make it) while Luz was at home school Due to bullying at the age of 7.   
At age 10 luz told her grandparents that she wasn’t happy here and they insisted that she went to live with Edalyn or eda for short.

Luz couldn’t be More happier, living with a actual witch, making and selling Cheap priced healing potions for citizens of the small town of the boiling isles who didn’t live near the hospital after all the nearest hospital was 300 miles away.

“Please don’t make me go! School and the people there sucks!” Luz complains. 

Come kiddo. You been home schooled all your life and you need to get out of the house and meet new people. Eda explains. 

“I know I’m just nervous. “ Luz wonders in thought holding king their well fed black and white corgi. What if—

“Listen kiddo. Eda reassures Luz. Those asshole kids from your old Aren’t here, they are in another state while you’re in The California Wilderness.

I guess you’re right! This is a chance to start over.

“Yup definitely a new chapter in your new life.” Eda hugs Luz ( king included) after school do me a solid and pick up some groceries for me, we are having chili soup and biscuits . You know I would do it myself but I’m swamped with a large order for the school nurses at the high school and the college. It’s almost football season and it’s going to be serious this year.

“Okay I’ll do it. “ Luz cheers nearly dropping king on the floor of her room.


	2. The wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I’m back

The first day of college Hexside was surprisingly not bad it was a small English class. Luz and few other students sat in front row of class and took notes seriously.. except for one green haired girl wearing a black dress who didn’t have a text book ,but took notes anyway.

Luz thought the poor girl was out of place and tried to offer a borrowed book to take notes but all Luz gotten was a cold glare from the girl who instantly walked out of class in a hurry. Turns out she wasn’t a student there according to the principal.

_______________

Few hours later all Luz’s classes were over and she headed towards the bait shop for jars of dead mice and worms for hooty and owlbert, eda’s barn owls that help deliver messages to customers. Now off to the Grocery store and get home before the fall festival starts.

_______________

The fall festival started sooner than expected and everyone was now parked bumper to bumper, partying in the streets ,Luz was sadly having no choice but to walk carrying a bag of groceries not calling eda for back up.  
How she regretted taking a shortcut through the forest during a full moon.  
Who knows what evil creatures lurk in there.

Luz didn't notice the root that was sticking out of the ground. She tripped over it , the grocery bags, jars went flying in the air and The cans and vegetables spilled on the ground.

"Argh, stupid damn root..." Luz cursed she wasn't feeling any better as she stayed longer , she NEEDED to get home soon.

Luz quickly stood up and reached over the grocery bag. then she went to pick up the remaining cans on the ground, but before she could, she heard a noise. Sounds like a cry of some sort; it came from behind the bushes.

Luz tried to ignore it but then it didn't stop so she decided to look behind the bushes. When luz saw the cause of the cry, her eyes widened. There was a green dog, no it was A beautiful wolf, with green fur, its left leg at the front was caught in a trap and was bleeding.

Luz knew that wolves are dangerous. everyone in town said they Are carnivores that would kill and eat its prey but this one was injured. She just couldn't just ignore that. Luz came out of the bushes and approached the wolf slowly.

The wolf looked at luz with its golden eyes.

"Hey there..." Luz said moving closer. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm here to help you." Luz said kneeling before the wolf.

The green wolf just stared at him. Then it looked at the trap. Luz tried to open the trap but it was a little difficult. ( weak nerd arms ) She managed to open it and the wolf pulled its leg weakly before luz let go of it. then moved closer to the wolf that was licking its wound.

Luz took out a Azura name brand handkerchief from her pocket and approached the wolf.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Luz said as she slowly stretch out his hand to the wolf. ( please don’t hurt me, I’m trying to help you )

The wolf was looking at her as if examining Luz , if ahe was good to eat or not. Luz touched the wolf's green fluffy head and brushed it backwards. The wolf just closed its eyes.

"Good..." Luz said and tried to look at its leg. "I'll just wrap this around." she said wrapping the handkerchief at the wolf's injured leg.

The wolf groaned making Luz pull away. As if to say it was alright the wolf laid its head down. Luz sighed out of relief and continued until She finished.

"There you go; now that wasn't so bad was it." Luz said rubbing the wolf's Green head again. "You’re a Beautiful girl.. I better go, take good care of yourself and don't run into any more traps okay." She said standing up and left the wolf.

Luz got home and to her dismay got scolded by her adopted mother eda and barked at by king ( their dog ) for being so late. After finished eating dinner luz went straight to her room and went to bed, she hoped that the green wolf was doing okay.

Meanwhile at that time outside of Luz’s home by eda’s car , a girl same age as Luz was standing staring at the window. Her hair was like strands of green and her golden eyes gave an innocent spark. She was wearing a black dress that reached above her knees and her feet were bare. She looked down at her left hand which was tied by a handkerchief on her wrist.

"She called me beautiful ..." The girl muttered as she stared back at the window and left immediately before anyone could see her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I add more to this chapter, hows everyone liking the story?


	3. The green wolf twins

It was nearly eleven at night when the green haired girl started walking away from the human called Luz and 30 minutes later she finally reached the old white mansion that looked deserted but she and her small family called it home.

“Finally. everyone is probably worried about me.”  
The green haired girl said tiredly to herself until a sudden movement in the bushes caught her golden eyes. a pair of Big green wolves dragging a dead mule buck and doe.

AMITY!! Both the wolves said before dropping their prey and transformed into older versions of herself.

“Hey ed and em sorry I’m late.” Amity sighs looking at her older twins siblings wearing Matching Green sweaters and blue jeans.

“What happened to your hand? Did a human hurt your? Where do they live? I will end them!” Emira asks question after question.

I’m fine really.

“You’re fine? Edric frowns. Amity humans are dangerous remember? Mom and dad went out for a hunting trip 12 years ago and never came back.”

“I seriously don’t believe anything that belos told us that humans shot our parents dead.” Amity said crossing her arms. Humans know better than kill werewolves and other beings. It’s been this way for over 700 years and everyone in Boiling isles town knows it’s against the law to kill.

“Alright mittens, where were you anyway?” Emria asked trying to calm the situation.

Fine. Amity sighs. I was walking in town looking at the festival until I realized the time went by. I then went walking home until I accidentally walked into a trap.

“That would explain your hand and that human smelling handkerchief.” Edric adds.

“Yes. Amity confessed. But before I could have gotten out of it myself a girl same age as me got me out of it.”

“Oh really. that was very sweet of her.” Ed and em smiled at each other.

“Oh Look at the time mittens. Emira insists looking at the Full moon. you need to go inside and wash the human smell off you before belos smells it.”

“You can tell us more about the human girl after dinner.” Edric gently grabs amity’s hand walking inside with her and came back out to grab the buck and doe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I always killing someone’s parents? Oh yeah the building conflict


	4. Making friends old and new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luz gets some friends

Two months later. It’s October. 

Everyday after school luz would personally seek out the green haired girl in town....after two months she was starting to give up.

Shivering from the brisk air Luz adjusting her scarf. “I’m such a idiot She probably packed her stuff and moved out of town— Luz was wrapped up in thought as she accidentally bumped into a girl wearing glasses and a young boy holding a town map coming out of a coffee shop.

“Oh— I’m sorry.” The boy said nervously wearing a coat that was too big for him.

“Ouch! I’m sorry human girl.” The girl said wearing a green and white jogging clothes.

“Hi I’m luz, are you both lost?”

“I’m willow and he’s gus. But, Yeah.. you could say that.”

Well maybe I can help—

HEY GUYS!!!! said a unknown voice walking towards them.

Willow:” Damn it! “

Luz: “why does god hate me!”

Gus: “I’m seriously better be getting a refund for my government restraining order! I’m paying 100 dollars!”

All: “wait you know her too?”

“Hello Luz, Gus and willow.“ Boscha adds. 

“Whatever you’re about to say Boscha, keep it to yourself bully.” Willow angrily pointing.

“Yeah all ever done is bully us in our old school!” Gus adds as Luz watched from the sidelines.

“Oh come on! You’re both still hanging on the past!” Boscha Throwing her arms in the air creating steam.

“Well you should have known. Luz adds. All you ever done was bully us and laugh how imperfect our lives were.“

But.

Willow: like the time I messed up a abomination spell.

Gus: or my parents not affording a second car when your family has 10.

Boscha: Please guys.

“How about my Azura themed 5th birthday party , my parents divorced or my mother died from a car accident. All of them you have showed up on my doorstep to laugh at me!” Luz shouts scaring nearly in the streets including Boscha.

“Look I’m sorry all of you. Boscha confessed sadly. I’ve been Nothing but a jerk, my mother pointed” out all my mistakes and sent me away to military boot camp for my bad behavior. She refused to send me money, she made me get a job to pay back what she felt I owned her. I’ve spent years on a bucket list apologizing to people that I’ve bullied.”

___________ 

“....so what we’re the only three left?” Willow asked.

“Actually it’s you three and My old pal amity blight.” Boscha replies.

Willow: shit! Amity blight is here!

Gus: If she’s missing then you’ll never find her.

“Wait a minute hold on! Who’s amity blight?” Luz jumps in the conversation.

“She’s used to be friends with me. then she started being friends with Boscha.” Willow looks down.

“That Green haired witch.......or I didn’t really know what species she was classified in, but seriously she was the rudest person in our magic School.” Gus nervously replies.

“Anyway she moved away 10 years ago when her parents died and I haven’t seen her since.” Boscha explained. 

“Wait a minute! Luz exclaimed. the green haired girl.. I mean Amity was in my English college on the first day!”

“You serious! Thank you luz! I hope someday we can all be friends!” Boscha said shaking Luz hand before running off towards the college.

“I didn’t get to tell her that I saw Amity for only one evening.” Luz said out loud. 

“That’s okay luz, you made her happy.“ The young witch willow says putting a gentle hand on Luz’s shoulder. 

“Speaking of happy can you tell us where is eda of the owl House?” Gus shivers. We need to order some potions for emergencies. 

“Hey what a coincidence I live there with my adopted mother Edalyn.” Luz exclaimed with excitement In her voice motions them to follow her. you both can talk to her over some turkey pot pies. you’re both going to love king, hooty and owlbert! 

Willow and Gus happily following behind. “that’s sounds wonderful.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Luz meets amity and the green wolf again


	5. Eda the owl lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t forgotten about this story, don’t worry

A few moments later Luz lead gus and willow to the owl house, which was the actual name of eda’s potion work shop.

“Mom! I’m home and I brought friends!” Luz announces walking inside the old house hearing hocus pocus playing on the flat screen tv, pot pies and Halloween themed snacks laying on the table.

“Did I just hear that you brought friends home?” Eda happily asks walking out of a room that was labeled workshop. Keep out unless you’re a employee only.

Gus/ willow gasps. “It’s Edalyn the owl lady!”

“Yup the one and only, but first you both need to pass the test first.” Eda adds motions hooty and owlbert to come( fly ) here.

Willow looks worried as owlbert sits on her head. “Umm Luz, you didn’t mention anything about a test?“

“They aren’t going to attack us or anything right?” Gus asks as hooty was perched on his head.

“Sorry guys, the house rules say I can’t tell anyone about the test and no they aren’t going to attack you.” Luz watched as hooty and owlbert take turns examining “their guest by pecking Gus and willow on the head.

5 minutes later both barn owls nod and hoot to eda before flying to their nest in the opening of the ceiling that lead to the attic.

They’re not ordinary owls are they? Gus watching in amazement.

Did you train them to do that? Willow asks eda.

No on both questions and as for the poor idiot that is labeled as “bad“ gets to be sacrificed and buried in the backyard. Eda glares at gus and willow who started sweating nervously. after 5 minutes go by eda started laughing. “I’m just kidding kids. the pathetic idiot gets taken to jail for trying to steal my fortune or anything else laying around.”

“Hey who wants dinner and a movie!?” Luz announces trying to change the subject.

______________________________________

Later that night gus and willow asked luz about the green wolf that was found in the short cut part of the woods past Luz’s house......now hear they were walking in the wood at 10:00 pm.

“Hey it’s amity!” Luz announces to gus and willow, amity who ends up hearing Luz’s voice due to her super hearing.

Shit! Amity growls. “You should’t be here and how did you know my name?

Both Gus and willow said. “You can thank Boscha for that.”

“Oh great that ungrateful bitch is here in this town!” Amity glares throws up her hands.

Listen please Amity. Luz jumps in front of her new friends. “Two months ago ,I met you and I just wanted to say I’m sorry for making you feel out of place and I just wanted to start over and see if you wanted to be friends?!”

Shhh. Amity quietly interrupts Luz.

"What's-" Luz said but before she he could say another word Amity covered her mouth and throws all three into a flower bushes.

Suddenly they heard ruffling noises and out came a person in black cloak.

"Be quiet if he finds us we're all dead..." Amity whispered in everyone’s ear.

Everyone in the group nodded. They looked at the black cloaked person wearing a golden mask as he looked around.

"You can run but you can't hide." He said in a creepy voice. "You're scent is very clear and I can tell you are not alone..."

Amity held the daggers on her hand and was ready for any assaults. She knows there's no way they can escape even if they hide. Belos can smell them out and kill them.

"Listen when I throw these run as fast as you can back home and don't look back." Amity said.

"What about you?" Luz asked in worry.

"Don't worry about me ,I can take care of myself." Amity said.

Amity then threw the daggers at the person.

"Go now!" Amity yelled.

Gus and willow ran ahead and Luz was the last to run away. not looking back ,but she was worried about her new friend. That was until Luz was blocked by a black wolf with blue eyes. It was staring at her straight in the eye. 

Luz tried to back away. Suddenly out of nowhere the green wolf that she saved came out of nowhere and attacked the black wolf. She watched in horror as the two wolves bit and scratch each other.

In the end black wolf manage to throw the green wolf away from it and he was ready for the killing blow, but before he could do that Luz unleashes a ice spell at the Black wolf and cuts his left eye leaving a heavy bleeding scar. The black wolf was wounded and had no choice but to run off deeper into the woods.

As for the green wolf, its beautiful green fur has been tainted with red blood and was gravely injured.

"Hey you okay?" Luz asked trying to keep the wolf’s eyes open by talking to her.

the wolf tried to move but was too weak then it lost consciousness and transformed back into a girl that she recognized as amity. Luz moved to her side and pick her up. 

____________

"Luz!” A women’s voice called out.

"Over here Eda!" Luz said.

A orange haired lady came carrying a shotgun and a small bag of potions .

"Finally I found you hurry let's get out of here." Eda said. Gus and willow are safe at the house. 

"But I can't leave my friend behind." Luz said points to Amity bleeding on the ground.

"Fine. Let’s get you both home before you’ll freeze." Eda said carrying the girl on her shoulder and they ran out of the forest before anything else happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for sticking around and reading this.
> 
> I’m giving my characters weapons yay!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very late chapter that was supposed to be uploaded a week ago. Damn you sleep schedule

October 25.

The following morning later Gus and willow spot Luz at her mailbox.

Gus/ willow: Hi Luz!

Hi guys!

"I never heard the end of it from my old man..." Gus said groaning. I was late for curfew and almost eaten by wolves!

"Hey all of us have been in big trouble." Willow said. "So don't say anything else." She said pouting.

"Hey don't you find it strange?" Luz said.

"What is?" Gus asked.

"Mom said She didn't find anymore werewolves we were talking about." Luz said. "They just disappeared without a trace." 

"Luz we got problem ourselves to be thinking about them." Gus said. "Or maybe your mother didn't scold you." He said.

"Actually mom was more worried than angry at me." Luz stated.

So how’s Amity doing? Willow asked.

She actually doing well. Luz replies. She didn’t talk but mom gave her a bath, new clothes to wear and wrapped her up in bandages.

“I’m going to straight forwardly say you must hate that letter?” Willow took notice of the letter in Luz’s hand.

It’s a letter from my grandparents. Luz sighs. every year on my birthday, I was born on Halloween by the way, but anyway they visit for a week. 

Gus: It doesn’t sound bad. 

It is bad! Luz sighs. ever since I’ve started living with eda and learning witch craft, they they thought it was cute at first but when I turned 14, showed them gylph elementals spells and ever since then they been very judgmental of eda’s parenting decisions.

“Hey kiddo can you help me sharpen my battle axe so I can chase away rude costumers later.” Eda announces from the upstairs window before closing it.

I see. gus replies in fear.

“Wasn’t it your decision to live with eda?” Willow asks trying to ignore the fact that eda has house full of weapons.

“It was because I wanted a new life change and my grandpa is allergic to dogs.” Luz replies.

Willow/ Gus: Seriously to dogs? 

Yes it was frustrating that I brought a small dog home from the streets and my grandma stopped me from taking the dog inside and said “you’re grandpa is allergic to dogs, so no dogs in this house. I’ll call animal control and have them take it.”

You know maybe we can help your grandparents understand that you’re not going to change who you are?! Willow suggested.

“And help plan out the best 20th birthday ever!” Gus adds happily.

You guys are the best!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should a new chapter of a prank gone wrong soon...wasn’t expecting it to be popular


	7. The wolf pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t abandoned this fic and I have arrived with a new chapter

Few days earlier belos and his white wolf guards left the pack early in the morning.

“I won’t be made a fool Lilith!” Belos spoke to the midnight blue female wolf.

“You made yourself a fool by attacking my adopted daughter!” Lilith proudly announces to anyone listening. Alador and Odalia said amity was chosen to be the new leader.

“This isn’t over! I’ll be back!” Belos glared at Lilith with his one good blue eye before leaving with the white wolves. 

“There goes half our pack. Wolf Edric cheers watching them leaving camp. 

“Thank the goddess Luna! they were nothing, but pigs who ate too much anyway.” Wolf Emira smiles. 

______________

Present time at breakfast. 

Amity puts on a black dress before announces that she is going visit her family in the woods.  
Luz hugs her goodbye before leaving to her college class.

______________

Wolf Amity walks towards the short cut path to see Emira was waiting for her in wolf form.

Nice collar…" Emira teased noticing the black collar on her sister’s neck.

"It is nice isn't it and it's my favorite color as well."amity said playing along. By the way it’s not a collar, it’s a protection spell made by Luz. 

Emira groaned and walked away Amity following her to the forest heading to their packs hideout.

"Really, you're so fond of that Human and you just known her for a few days. wolf Emira said.

I'm unsure of what her reaction will be when she finds out that I decided that she will be my mate?” Amity said smiling as she looked at the green wolf.

"What will you then?" Emira asked nonchalantly. "And even if you did… You know if those white wolves or belos find out one of them will hunt luz down. 

Our instinct to find our mate is very much…" Amity said thinking for the right words. "Needed, as much as to want to make a Human as my mate.

“I find it amusing how much you wag your tail by the mere sight or thought of her.” Emira said as they entered the camp.

_________________

Everyone in the camp looked at them; as soon as they saw Amity they approached the two and bombarded questions at their future leader, some of the wolves shifted back to their Human form.

"Are you alright?"

"Did they do anything to you?"

“Why do you smell like lavender?”

“Did they feed you?”

“Do we need to kill them?”

"We were planning to go there and save you."

"Quiet boys and girls, Amity appears to be fine, there's no need to bombard her with questions." A raven haired woman said as she came and looked at her adopted daughter.  
She was wearing midnight black clothes same color of the color of her furs when she's in wolf form.

"I'm sorry for making you worry mother, Lilith.” Amity said.

"I can see you're safe, I was planning to lead the others to get you otherwise." Lilith said as she noticed the black collar around her neck.

Everyone in the pack did notice but didn't dare to ask her about it, not in front of the new pack leader Lilith.

"Come with me for a moment." Lilith said walking away with Amity following behind her.

As soon as they were gone the females and males started whispering to each other. They all know what Lilith was gonna say to amity.

____________________

When they were far away from hearing shot and that was a long distance walk since wolves have good hearing aside from their nose to trail tracks.

Lilith turned around and faced amity.  
Amity was nervous. Lilith looked at her from head to toe, and then focused her sight at the black collar around her neck.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lilith started off.

Amity looked down and nodded and asked; "it’s a protective spell made by Luz, are you gonna do anything about it?"

Lilith laughs and replied; "No, it's not business who you choose to be your mate. But I'm warning you amity having a Human as a mate is not very safe; especially when belos and his guards are on the move.”

"I promise I'll be careful." Naminé said smiling.

"Oh and if that Human mistreats you ,I'm not gonna hesitate to go straight into that town and drag you back here." Lilith said. "Even if I have to shift from wolf to Human form naked in front of them, you belong to my pack and you are my responsibility." She said winking.

Naminé just smiled and gave the Alpha female a hug. She bid farewell to the others and head back to the house, she now calls home.  
Emira was muttering something against being a pet and didn't care if amity was just ignoring her opinion of the Human race.

"Really Amity what did you see in that Human?" Emira asked.

"Luz saved me. That's what she did…" amity said before shifting to wolf form and walking to the owl house.

_________

Night fall.

“I promise to keep you safe.” Wolf Amity thought and shifted to Human form.

Amity climbed up to Luz’s bedroom window and opened it. It was a good thing Luz never locks her window.  
She hopped inside her room and crept to the closet and brought out an oversize pj shirt and wore it.  
then crept beside Luz careful enough not to wake her or anyone in the house and snuggled herself in her bed and sniff her inhaling her scent. She smiled and went to sleep keeping Luz close to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff end ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated


End file.
